At the End of the Day
by LoveCommaTiffayy
Summary: Sequel to Betrayel and Love! After disappearing from the feudal era, Kagome suddenly appears home. There she finds a friend in the last person she'd ever dream of befriending, but with Kagome, who she seems to be isn't really who she's been.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Well, after much time and contemplating, I have decided to pick up writing and make a sequel to Betrayel and Love. I'm also looking for a muse and all so yeah...

Summary: After losing her mate in the Feudal Era, Kagome ends up back in the modern times without any memories of her past 7 years in the feudal era. Picking up from where Betrayel and Love left off, Kagome runs head in with the last person she would have expected to help her, that is, if she had her memories, of course.

*______________*

Excerpt from the end of Betrayel and Love:

While taking her shower, Kagome couldn't help but think that something was wrong, that she was missing something very important.

Kagome felt a dark and powerful aura behind her as she turned from her desk, then she screamed.

*______________*

Mia Higurashi bursted into her daugter's room, hearing her scream of terror, "What's wrong Kagome?!" Upon entering the room, she noticed the new tenant of the house in her daughter's room, holding one of her books, looking like they wanted to return the item. Mia gave a sigh of relief, "Mia, this is our new tenant. This young man requested to stay at the shrine because he is studying here in Japan about Japanese mythology and we said yes. I also told him that you had many books on the subject so he was allowed to borrow them if he wanted. I guess he didn't know you were home. Don't be afraid, Kagome, he's been here for awhile, he's a very nice boy." Closing the door behind her, Mia returned to her cooking.

Nodding shakily, Kagome took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Looking up at the intruder, she finally analyzed him and realized that she had stopped breathing. He was gorgeous! Deep violet eyes were framed by long lashes, wavy jet-black hair framed his narrow face. His tall frame seemed to loom impossibly over her. She held out her hand unsteadily, "Hi, my name is Kagome. Sorry for screaming, it's not often that a guy suddenly appears in my room."

The man smiled, a bit darkly, and replied, "Nono, I must apologise. The fault is all mine, I should have knocked anyways. Let me introduce myself, I am Tanaka Naraku." He handed her the book he had in his hand, "Well, I just wanted to return this. I'll see you at dinner then?" His eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul, as if he knew something that she didn't.

Smiling shyly, she took the book from him and nodded, "Thanks, and yeah, I'll see you at dinner, then."

Smirking, he took her hand and kissed it, and then exited her room.

Kagome swiviled around in her chair and swooned, her face a burning red. She smiled happily, not only was she finally relaxed, an extremely attractive guy was under the same roof as she was! Quickly, she opened up her laptop, checking her Instant Messaging program for her friends.

_**IceBlueEyes has entered the chatroom.**_

_**LuvrGrlYka has entered the chatroom.**_

_**SweetlyEri has entered the chatroom.**_

_**TotalPeaceAyumi has entered the chatroom.**_

(A/N so I based these totally by memory, I really have no idea which is which right now so Ima just pull from my poor memory LMFAO.)

**IceBlueEyes**: OMG!!! You guys will NOT believe what just happened!!!!!!

**LuverGrlYka**: What?! And welcome back!

**IceBlueEyes**: Uhmm thanks? And my mom told me that we were having a student live with us, and he is SO CUTE!!!!!! *Fans self*

**SweetlyEri**: Oh Kags...I don't know about this. Maybe he's just trying to get into your pants or something? You should learn more about him before fanning yourself....

**LuvrGrlYka**: Oh God, Eri, you're SUCH a baby!!!! Kagome, girl, I say go for him! Just jump him when your mom isn't home! I'm sure he won't mind!!!!

**SweetlyEri**: Oh Kags....I really think you shouldn't.

**TotalPeaceAyumi**: Girls, she just met him. She won't act recklessly, right Kags? Now, why don't we all just head towards her house after logging off and we can all celebrate the finding of this...supposedly _fine_ boy in person?

**LuvrGrlYka**: I'm down. On my way!

_**LuvrGrlYka has left the chatroom.**_

**SweetlyEri**: Ohh ohh! Count me in!

_**SweetlyEri has left the chatroom.**_

**TotalPeaceAyumi: **You can thank me later, Kaggie. I'll see you in a few!

_**TotalPeaceAyumi has left the chatroom.**_

*______________*

Well...I know that's the worst chapter ever and it's extremely short, but I just can't think straight but I wanted to give you guys a little something, in case you guys started to think that I'd forget about the sequel. If you have any questions, comments, ideas, or concerns, please don't be afraid to tell me! I seriously don't know what I want to do with this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okayyy sooooo I'm going to attempt to write more into this. As of right now, I have no idea as to where this will go. Just know that I'tll be Sess/Kag. Will you guys hate me if I said I can't even remember their kid's name? I have to go find it now...It was a ...girl...right? AUGH FML. I shouldn't even ben doing this I have a World History AND Algebra 2 test tomorrow! D: Wel...On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Rumiko Takahashi does...unless it's a house and a bathroom etc.

Pacing in her room, Kagome was about ready to pull out her hair trying to figure out what to tell her best friends. She could never hide anything from them, no once could. If anyone had a secret, you could count on Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi to find out what it was. Emphasis on the was, because there probably is no secret that they don't know. She jumped onto her bed, sighing. She wasn't going to even mention her strange dreams, of a gorgeous man with silver hair, who seemed to cherish her above all others. Dreams that she had been experiencing since her mom had her strange outburst. Sighing, Kagome went to take a quick shower before her friends arrived.

Moving towards her shower, Kagome heard a loud crash downstairs and rushed out her door, "What's wrong?"

Upon entering her living room, she found her brother and Naraku rushing to hide a broken salad bowl that was lying out during her mom's dinner preperation. "What do you two think you're doing?" Kagome stated, tapping her feet. Souta and Naraku shot up and looked at her, "Uhm, well you see, sis, Naraku and I were trying to find my new game and IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Shocked Naraku turned to quickly glare at the offender and then sheepishly looked at Kagome, "Miss Higurashi, the boy seems to have forgotten than he insisted on moving the bowl to see if his disc was underneath, I would have never touched it if he hadn't pushed me towards it." Brow raised high, Kagome nodded slowly, "So what are you two doing standing there explaining to me? You better hide it and find something to tell mom before she walks through the door in about two minutes!" Grinning evilly Kagome ran to her room as she heard her mom's car door close and the boys squeak as they hurridly tried to find a place to toss the broken pieces of the bowl.

Giggling as she heard her mother's furious voice, she hurried to go shower.

Kagome shot out of her shower as she heard banging on her bathroom door, "Kagome if you do not get out of there RIGHT NOW I'm going to STRANGLE you!" Yuka's voice came through the thick door muffled. Groaning, Kagome threw on a pair of denim shorts and a light blue tank top, opening her door. Yuka stood on the other side, her hands on her hips as Eri and Ayumi looked like they were going to die from laughing, "Why didn't you TELL me he was so HOT?" Yuka whined, I would have totally dressed better than this!

Kagome observed her gorgoues friend: white miniskirt and a form fitting deep red tube top, hair tumbling down her shoulders in massive waves, eyes huge and smokey, she laughed to herself, "Yuka you look amazing, like always. I don't know what's got your panties in a bundle, it's as if you knew I wasn't lying and you dressed to impress!" Pouting, Yuka turned away, "You sure I don't look to sleazy or anything?" Nodding furiously, Kagome grabbed her friend's hand as they joined the other two who were trying to catch their breaths on the floor.

"So I guess there isn't much to tell us anymore, huh Kags?" Ayumi said while giggling a bit. Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "You've seen living proof of the God under my roofing. And he borrows books from me! Can you believe it, brains AND looks." Yuka sighed dreamily, "You're sooo lucky you live with him. Can I sleep over for like...ever?" Laughing resumed anew within the four girls at Yuka's statement and Kagome compromised, "You can come over all the time. Hahaha, and sleep over a few times."

Smiling at her friends, Kagome turned to look out the window as Yuka blabbered on about Naraku when she was suddenly overwhelmed by a nostalgic feeling while looking at the ancient tree, Goshinboku, outside her window (A/N: I think that's it?) Blinking in shock Kagome stood and exited her room abruptly, heading towards the tree as images of herself and a silver haired man layed against the tree embracing and conversing. Once she reached the tree, another image flashed through her mind, a boy, with silver hair like that other man's, and puppy dog ears pinned to the tree by an arrow. Eyes widened at the ridiculous thoughts racing through her head, Kagome stopped herself as she reached the tree and abruptly turned around, only to hit the person behind her. Stumbling back from the force of the blow, Kagome fell and looked up as a pale hand was offered to her, "Sorry about that, Naraku, I didn't realize you were behind me." Chuckling, the dark haired man shook his head, "It was my fault, I should have let you know I followed you friends were worried, you suddenly left and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Blushing, Kagome nodded and then hurried inside to her friends who were peeking through the window blinds.

After he made sure she was inside, Naraku turned around and narrowed his eyes at the Goshinboku, "I don't know what kind of games you're playing, if I had known that you were not just a simple old tree, but an ancient spirit, I'd have cut you down long ago. But now, the girl's family requires your presence. Mark my words though, she will be mine, I will make sure of it." He smirked as he felt the winds shift angrily around him, a sign of the tree spirit's boiling temper. Turning on his heel, he turned around and entered the house.

"Oh my GAW, Kagome! He was TOTALLY checking you out!" Squealed Yuka. Kagome shook her head firmly, "He was just helping me up and seeing if I was hurt or not. I mean, I did fall right in front of him, that was so embarrassing. Ughh" Ayumi and Eri grinned and disagreed, "We think he is interested. Definately likes what he sees." Yuka grabbed Kagome and shook her while saying, "We need you to drop hints. Or you should ask him out!" Kagome looked at her friend, horrified, "WHAT? I never even said I wanted him in that way! I mean, he's nice on the eyes and all." "Just nice on the eyes?" Ayumi questioned, snickering. Laughing, Kagome admitted, "Alright so he's insanely hot, but I still don't think I'm interested like that."

All three girls gasped, "Kagome! How could you even think about something like that? You've got one of the hottested guys we've ever looked at right in your own home and you don't want him?" Shaking her head she sighed, "No, not really. But hey, that means that one of you have a shot, right? Hahaha"

The three girls looked at each other and each pumped up a fist, "YES!"

Outside her door, Naraku narrowed his eyes, _'Damned tree. I was so close to having her that time! No matter, we'll just kick things up a notch.'_ He swiftly went to his room and starting devising a new plan to win over the miko.

When he opened his door, he called out his oldest daugher, Kanna, "Kanna, how are her mind blocks today?" The apathetic girl blankly looked at him and replied, "They were weakened during the night and earlier with the tree, but they seem fine now, Master." Naraku nodded in approval, "Good, make sure that doesn't happen again. Now that the shikon has been absorbed by her, we cannot obtain its power until we bind ourselves to the miko, with her willing. We cannot afford to make any mistakes, are we clear?" Nodding once, Kanna faded into the shadows after whispering, "Of course, Master."

Wow..sorry for SUCH a long wait. I know I hate it when people don't update, but I never know what to write. Sorry if this just seems like words, I'm not really sure where this story is going, actually. I hate how I can read a day's worth of pages, but I can't even write a decent chapter, though. *Sigh* Well anyways, please review so that I can improve and make this more interesting! Thanks! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sooo, I recently realized that I put dividers between scenes in my stories when I'm writing them, and for some reason won't show them! D: So I apologize profusely if you get confused when I'm writing.

Thanks so much for being patient with me, seriously, I write when I get inspired, and one of the scenes in this chapter just popped into my mind while I was listening to Kikyo's theme and reading the comments about how she's just misunderstood. To be honest, I do not hate on Kikyo, she's just an easy scapegoat. Likewise, I do not love Kagome, her character is just easy to write about, because no matter how we portray her, it's true to some extent. She may not always be insanely beautiful, but she has her moments. She may not always be strong, but she shows growth. She is not always crying and yelling and complaining, but there are numerous accounts of her doing so. But that's just my two cents. =]

Disclaimer: Noooo I don't own Inuyasha at all. *Sigh* As if I'm talented enough to even draw a rock in that series -.-

* * *

*Kagome's dream*

Kagome felt herself run through a beautiful meadow, one that she was sure she had never seen before, but for some reason it felt so familiar to her. Running up a hill, she saw a woman dressed in ancient priestess garbs, similar to the ones she had to wear when she was helping Gramps around the shrine. Taking in the beauty of her form, she saw her body move to sit by the woman. At this point, she saw the woman's face and felt shock when she saw that it looked so similar to hers.

The woman spoke softly, "Kagome, you must know that the end is drawing near. We cannot keep running from him." Kagome's head nodded and she heard herself reply, "Yeah, I don't know how we're going to win, though, Kikyo. I mean, he has more of the jewel than we do plus his never ending army of guts and tentacles." She felt her face scrunch and her stick stuck out in disgust. Chuckling quietly, the woman, Kikyo reprimanded her gently, "Now is not the time to make fun of the matter, sister. You know what we must do. We much approach the Lord of the West himself and ask for is assistance."

Groaning, Kagome sighed, "Are you kidding me? Sesshoumaru would eat us alive! He's rather 'dirty his pristine claws with filthy human blood' than help us." Kikyo shook her head at the younger miko's antics, "Perhaps, but you must know that Lord Sesshoumaru feels anger towards the filthy hanyou himself. Have you forgotten how the child, Rin was kidnapped? Lord Sesshoumaru wants his own revenge as well." Nodding in despair, Kagome relented, "Oh alright alright, we'll go talk to him. Man, if I knew that calling you sister came with Sesshoumaru in the package as well as everyone else who joined our group, I might have thought twice! Kikyo, he and Inuyasha are going to murder each other the minute we look away." Kikyo smiled and looked at the sky, "Then we should be careful not to let our eyes stray."

*End dream*

Kagome felt the sun beating through her eyelids as she groaned and tried to burrow under her sheets. Remember her dream, she suddenly sat back up, 'What was that all about? Why did that woman seem so familiar? How come that name, Sesshoumaru, hurts to much whenever it comes to mind? Ughhh I'm going crazy.' At that moment, Kagome's mother, Mia, walked into her daughter's room. She had been worried ever since Kagome was found in the well house with no memories of the past 6 years of her life. Mia had been sure that the well was sealed once her daughter mated to her demon lord.

"Momma, I had the strangest dream." Kagome started. Mia looked up, surprised, "What was it about, dear?" Kagome took in a breath, "Well it started with me running through this gorgeous meadow. Momma, the skies were so blue and the air was so clean and fresh and all of nature was so happy. And then I saw this woman who looked so much like me, but older! And I heard myself call her Kikyo. And we talked about the end, or something, and how we needed help from this, this, Lord Sesshoumaru. I don't know, Momma, it was all so strange, yet familiar to me."

Mia smiled inwardly, perhaps things were looking up for her daughter after all, "Well, I don't know honey, but maybe you'll keep dreaming about these people. If you can remember this dream so well, maybe this is important. Maybe the Gods themselves are sending you a message. But, be sure not to mention this to your grandfather, he'll keep you busy with questions for the next month!" Giggling, Kagome hugged her mother, "Thanks Momma, I really needed that." Mia kissed her daughter's forehead and left her room, reminding her that breakfast was in an hour.

Deciding on a quick shower before breakfast, Kagome quickly hopped in and out, done in 10 minutes. Kagome called out as she walked down the steps, "Hey Momma? Let's watch a movie today!" Kagome heard her mother reply, asking what movie. 'I don't know, let's stay home and watch a good Disney movie." She entered the kitchen and started to set the table. "Alright, dear, you pick a movie and we'll watch it after breakfast." Kagome smiled, "Let's watch Pocahontas. I haven't seen the 10th anniversary edition, yet." Mia nodded and then went back to her omellettes.

* * *

Snarling, Naraku tore apart his pillow, 'KANNA! I thought you told me that those mid blocks of hers were FINE! She just had a goddammned MEMORY! NOT A DREAM! How on EARTH can that filthy little weakling break though my strongest mind barriers?" Kanna stared at her master, "I am not sure. Everything you did was so flawless, master. Perhaps her mating with the youkai has strengthened her some how?" Naraku looked up, "Yes, yes that must be it. In that case, we must be patient. the bond has been broken, it is only a matter of time before whatever traces of that bastard are left leave her body. And then, the Shikon will be _mine._"

Glancing warily at the man, Kanna decided that Naraku had gone completely insane and that the time was arriving for her to make her move. Withdrawing to the shadows, she quietly bid her master farewell and disappeared.

Naraku sat at the desk in his dark room and picked up his pencil, smirking as he thought of how stupid the little miko was. How easy it was to tear her apart from her mate and how easy it was to kidnap her and replace her with a dying copy of herself that simply disappeared afterward. Cackling, he sketched a picture of the tainted jewel as he obsessively crooned over it, "Mark my words, Sesshoumaru, you will feel my wrath. Not today, but soon, so very soon. You will be attacked in the worst way ever and you will fall when you see your precious mate give herself to me."

* * *

Mia and Kagome curled up on the couch as they both cried as the movie came to a close, "Man, I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that movie, Momma. Especially that version. I mean, like at the end of If I Never Knew You, when she's at the river and she sees John Smith and herself, and like before that when she saw Kocoum but she really didn't want to marry him and AUGH! Too bad the sequel wasn't as good." Nodding, Mia agreed, "Yes and then when they sang together right before they kissed at the end! Perfect movie." The two women laughed and got up, cleaning up after themselves.

"Hey Momma, when is Souta coming home?" Mia looked up at her daughter, "Well I'm not sure, I mean. He usually comes home for vacations, but I mean, I won't make him. I do write letters and ask, though. But now that he's studying in Okinawa, I guess he's made new friends." Kagome looked at her mother in shock and thought to herself, 'When did Souta go off to college? I always knew he was a smart kid, skipping two grades and all, but he was 10! I know he was 10 just yesterday!" Nodding weakly at her mom, she spoke up, "I think I'm a bit tired, for some reason. I'll just go take a nap, alright?"

Mia looked at her daughter's retreating for and sighed, she had hoped at the fates would have been kind to her and supplied at the very least fake memories to replace the 6 years that were lost, but apparently not. Sighing, she entered the kitchen to see what they had so she could make lunch.

* * *

"Master, the girl has absolutely no memories of the last 6 years. To her, she is still 15, not 21. Why did you make such a mistake?" The white-haired boy scolded Naraku. The said man scowled, "I didn't think of it at the time. I had to prepare things so quickly, because he hardly ever leaves her side. I had to act quickly!" Naraku would have killed the insolent boy if he hadn't created him from his heart. Killing the boy would eliminate himself as well.

"Fool, I thought you were smarter than that, Master. Now she'll be even more suspicious of her returning memories. 6 years is a large gap, you could have done something when she got back. She was asleep for three days!" The normally expressionless boy nearly snarled in frustration. Turning away, he walked towards the shadows of Naraku's room, "Well you better fix it some how. We're losing our grip on her as her powers are awakening again. We cannot lose this time around."

Glaring at his incarnation's retreating back, he thought to himself, 'Ungrateful bastard, I created him. He should not be able to reprimand me so. Either way it doesn't matter, once I get my hand on that jewel I'll be rid of the brat for good. Now all I have to do is entice the girl, stupid as she is, she'll fall for my tricks easily.'

Scowling, he nodded firmly, "Without her precious mate, the girl is useless and will not figure me out."

* * *

I started this chapter pretty much a day after I posted up the last one. But I couldn't think of what else to write towards the end. I wanted to cut it off at an earlier point, but that would have made it so short =[. But yeahh, I'll try to update weekly, but most likely I'll update at least once every two weeks. Hopefully I'll figure out what exactly I'm looking for in the story, soon.

Review? =]


	4. Author's Note: 1

Hey guys, soo, I've been thinking, and yeah, I could have ended Betrayal and Love better so that it would have been more of a one-shot rather than seeming like what it was...which kind of felt like a "Prologue/Chapter 1" kind of thing, so yeah, sorry for that. But I really did mean for it to be a one-shot. I'm not really sure why I ended it like that, though, I guess I was bored or something. But yeah, I'll refrain from doing that sort of stuff in the future.

By the way I didn't know how to spell Betrayal until today LOLOL.

So in the last chapter, it probably seemed like I was just searching for words, and in reality, towards the end, I kind of was. I wanted to make the chapter a decent length and what I had wasn't enough, so sorry for that too.

Now I'm not sure who actually reads these Author's Notes, but I kind of want your opinion on something: Should I switch back and forth between Kagome and Sesshoumaru's lives? Because writing about Kagome in the Modern era is kind of booooooooring D: but I wouldn't want to make you guys feel lost or be like..whattherandom? if I suddenly go back to Sesshoumaru and Mikibou. I don't know, but yeah. I hope you guys are reading this cuz I don't think I'll write the next chapter unless I get feedback cuz I'm on writer's block about what to do with Kagome.

I mean, we all know that she's breaking through Naraku's restraints, but I don't know how fast I want to push her. Also, I want to show some of her memories, but starting chapters with dreams too often doesn't appeal to me. And having her sleep in the middle of the day is weird to me.

Also, Naraku: More creepy, less creepy? More of an idiot? (I like to think he is. He's also kind of a brat.)

Should I bring Kanna back, soon? I think I'm going to dedicate a whole section to Kanna and her little scheme with whoever.

Should I make Souta come home?

So many possibilities (:

Just writing this Author's Note has inspired me already :]

Well, please let me know! Thanks so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiii guys (: Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Soooo yeah I really don't know what to say...lolol. On the with show?

* * *

"Kanna, why haven't you done anything more to stop this fool from ruining her life? I'm trusting you, Kanna, everyone's lives are at stake here and you're playing goody apathetic doll again?" The man in the shadows snarled out at the young girl.

Sighing, Kanna paced around the room, "You don't understand how difficult being apathetic is, alright? I haven't been like that in 500 years! He needs to believe that I spent those years in hiding, waiting for him. You cannot be so brash, like you said, everyone's lives are at stake. We cannot rush memories are returning at an incredible pace, they started to come back in merely four days. And I used strong restraints on her, I planning to loosen them as time went by, I had no idea she'd still be so strong after what happened. You have no idea how difficult it was to grab her before she really killed herself and replace her with that doll. Lord Sesshoumaru is NOT one who is easily fooled, distraught or not. Don't let your anger ruin what we have worked so hard to achieve, _mutt_." Kanna ended her speech with a sneer.

The man was speechless, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME? And I'll have you know that I am in perfect control of myself, so don't go nagging to me about ruining our plans." He turned and pretended to sulk in his chair.

Sighing, Kanna looked at him, "I've just been frustrated with my acting. I'd like to think that you do nothing but sit there all day and get fed by your, sometimes disgustingly willing mate, but I do know better. Next time, just prove that you do more than what it seems like or I will make sure that you have a bigger job. We may let them know that you're in charge because they trust you over me, but we all know that I am the mastermind behind this plan here. Don't disappoint me." Kanna abruptly took her leave, scowling.

* * *

"Mama! I'm going to go run to the store to get some stuff, alright?" Kagome yelled as she put on her shoes. Mia poked her head out of the kitchen, "Could you grab some milk, as well, Kagome? We're out and I can't bake without it." Smiling, Kagome replied in the affirmative and headed out.

* * *

"Rin, I am heading down to the store to get some ingrediants for dinner tonight, do you need anything?" The girl shook her head, "It's fine Papa, just hurry on back." Smiling, the tall man left the house.

* * *

"Hmmmm, Poptarts! Yes we need those, oh and right, milk. I think I'm going to get some celery and ranch, yummy! Ooh and gum!" Giggling, Kagome headed towards the register. Humming towards herself, she wasn't paying attention until she bumped into someone else.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, here let me help you with that." Kagome kneeled down to help the man she had ran into. He pushed her hands away, "It's fine. I can handle it. Please be more aware next time." He started to scold her until he looked up, 'It's not possible. She died, but here she is, just as she was all those centuries ago." Kagome waved her hands in front of the man's face, "Hello? Anyone home? I said I was sorry, sheesh, no need to lecture me."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I apologize for my rudeness, I simply am not used to doing grocery shopping and therefore I do not like to run into people. My name is Sesshoumaru Taishou." Sticking a hand out, he introduced himself to her. She smiled brightly, "Kagome Higurashi! Say, do I know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar, but I can't remember. Then again, I can't remember anything from the past six years, crazy, isn't it?" Laughing nervously to herself, she started to turn and walk away when she noticed that he wasn't responding.

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm, "Sorry, you just had me stunned there. Six years is quite awhile, but I actually do know someone who specializes in working with people with amnesia. My friend is well known for being able to guide all of her patients back to their memories, she has never failed." Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "Really? Oh, but if she's too expensive I don't know if my family can afford her." Kagome sighed softly. Sesshoumaru firmly shook his head, "Cost is no problem. Let me worry about it, it's the least I can do for being so rude. In my family, it is unacceptable, often punished with death." He said, grinning. Kagome looked at him, her mouth gaping, until she saw the grin on his face, "Oh my God I thought you were serious!" Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly, "So what do you say? I'll give you my card and we'll discuss it at another time? I'm sure that you need to get going, and I have dinner to cook for my eldest daughter and her family."

Kagome looked crestfallen at the mention of a daughter, but cheered up almost immediately, "Oh yes! Please, that would be absolutely wonderful!" Sesshoumaru looked at her, and then said, "Tell you what, how about you come over for dinner tonight, and we'll discuss it there? My friend will also be there tonight and it would be extremely convenient." He watched as she bit her lip, considering his offer. "I don't take no for an answer, Miss Higurashi." Her head shot up at him and she laughed, "Well then are you picking me up or are you going to give me your address?" He replied, "I'll pick you up at six, alright?" She nodded, "Just go to the Higurashi Shrine, then."

Smiling, Kagome left and paid for her items.

Sesshoumaru picked up his cell phone, "Rin, I ran into her. She isn't gone, it seems, she's coming over tonight, but she cannot recall the past six years of her life. Invite Kanna and her sister over tonight, as well as the wolf and his family, the monk and his famly, and the hanyou and his devil's spawn of children."

* * *

As Kagome entered her home, she heard her mother call her into the kitchen, "Was everything alright, dear? You were gone an awful long time." Kagome nodded happily, "Yeah Mama, I just ran into someone is all. Actually, I'm going over to have dinner, tonight. He says that he knows someone who can help me with my amnesia!" Mia looked curiously at her daughter, but didn't say anything. Kagome could take care of herself, after those years in the feudal era, even if she couldn't remember, Mia was sure that if she was in trouble, all of her skills would subconsciously arise. "Well, ten, you better get ready. It's already five and I am sure that you will have to leave soon."

Kissing her mother on the cheek, Kagome ran upstairs to get ready.

After a 15 minute shower, Kagome picked out a nice black blouse and skinny jeans. To pull off her semi-casual look, she put on a pair of heels. Deciding to leave her hair down, she quickly applied some eyeliner and lip gloss. She heard the doorbell ring and looked at the clock, 'Six o'clock on the dot. Wow.' Grabbing her purse, Kagome hurried downstairs, "Bye Mama! I might be home late today so don't wait for me! I have a key!" She opened the door to see Sesshoumaru, "Hi there, "She said a little breathlessly, 'Wow he looks gorgeous." Sesshoumaru was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt, with a few buttons undone. "Am I too casual? I can change real fast if you want." Sesshoumaru shook his head, grabbed her arm, and gently pulled her towards the steps, "You look beautiful, Miss Higurashi. Besides, it's simply dinner at home, you look perfect." Blushing darkly, she nodded and allowed for him to lead her down the many steps of the shrine and into his car.

The drive to his home was comfortably quiet and as his mansion started to come into view, Kagome couldn't help but speak up, "That's your home? That's a CASTLE!" Sesshoumaru chuckled, "It has been in my family for centuries, and it's so far away from the city that no one is really bothered by it." Nodding dumbly, she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. "Kagome, do not worry, money is not everything, it is simply something that I have because of the many things that have stayed in my family over the generations. I own a few museums all over Japan." He immediately had her attention, "I love museums! Which ones do you own?" Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road, "Here in Tokyo I own the Tokyo Museum of Feudal Times." (A/N: I totally made that up, so I don't think it really exists.)

Kagome looked at him, eyes wide, "Now that we're friends does that mean I get free admission and food?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "People like you enforce the cheap Asians stereotype, you know." Grinning sheepishly, Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, well, I wasn't joking, you know. The amount of money I spend on museum trips alone could probably pay for a year of college." Sesshoumaru was tempted to stare are the strange girl, "You should just live there, then." Laughing, Kagome replied, "Don't think I haven't considered it."

Shaking his head, he answered her question, "You're welcome to visit anytime you wish. I will make sure to get you a lifetime pass. Also, if you wish, you can come in before and after hours, as well. The museum is at its best, then." Kagome squealed in excitement, "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru!" Happy that Kagome was finally relaxed around him, Sesshoumaru parked his car in his garage and moved to open the door for her. Her nervous scent was starting to bother him a bit, because he had never had to experience it with her before.

* * *

Walking Kagome to the formal dining hall, Sesshoumaru heard Jaken announce his arrival, as well as Kagome's snicker at the fact that he was announced at all. Entering the hall, he saw his friend, Kouga, jump up in his seat, "Shit, Fluffy, when you told us you had a surprise for us, you didn't tell us it was-" Ayame, the smart demoness she was, quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and filled in for him, "Such a beautiful date. Kouga was shocked that you brought someone back at all." Ayame quickly covered for her mate's running mouth.

Smiling, Kagome introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." A chorus of welcomes resounded through the room as she took in every face there. It seems as if Sesshoumaru was surrounded by families. Suddenly, a thought ran through her mind, 'Date? But I thought he had children!' Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and whispered furiously, "Why did she call me your date? What would your wife think? Which one is she?" Blinking, Sesshoumaru took a few seconds to understand her. When it dawned on him that she thought that Rin and Shippou were his blood children, from when he mentioned them earlier, he was quick to correct her, "I don't have a wife." Sesshoumaru saw her eyes go wide and fill with regret, cutting her off before she could babble on further, he continued, "I adopted two children many years ago."

Nodding, Kagome flushed a deep red. "Well, you've got yourself a looker there, Fluffy." Kouga spoke up once again, after hearing Ayame explain the situation to him. Glaring at the idiot wolf, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Ayame, I suggest you keep your man in line, lest he lose something, like an eye, for gawking at others. We all know how sour your temper is." Ayame flushed and grinned, "Hear that, Kouga? He's letting me pop out an eye if you keep that up." Paling, Kouga quickly looked down and the whole room bursted into laughter.

* * *

Hi Guys, sorry this was a bit late. It was going to be even worse, cuz I'm going out of town for the weekend, but seeing as how we're running late, I decided to finish up the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review! =]


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So sorry for the delay. I had my final recently and all so I haven't put too much thought to this story. One thing is for sure, though, I refuse to go hiatus on this story. I really do want to finish it.

The downside? I had my general story outline on a note on my iPod Touch, and it got STOLEN two Sundays ago. So I've been extremely upset about it. I have this feeling I'll get it back, though, but in the meanwhile, I'll just try and write another chapter and hope that it goes with my outline. =/

* * *

Dinner with Sesshoumaru was absolutely delightful for Kagome. His friends and family were so welcoming and treated her like one of their own. Kagome had never felt so at home with outside people before. Every once and awhile, though, she noticed that the redheaded man, Shippou, would stare at her like she was a long lost love or something. The pain and love in his eyes nearly broke her heart.

Sensing her discomfort, Sesshoumaru leaned towards her and whispered, "Is everything alright, Kagome?" Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she smiled up at him and nodded, "Yeah! Everything is great, actually. I'm having so much fun. Are Kouga and Inuyasha always like this?" She asked, referring to the two bickering men having an eating contest.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru nodded once in affirmation, ashamed his family. Kagome patted his arm, "Don't worry. I don't judge you based on them or anything. God knows I know what it feels like to be compared every single minute of the day."

His eyes shot to her face, what had she meant by that? Deciding to ask her, he carefully spoke, "What do you mean by that?" Kagome frowned at him, "By what? That I won't judge you?" He searched her face for any signs, then proceeded, "No, what you said afterward." Kagome looked at him in alarm, "I didn't say anything after, though." Deciding to let it slide for now, Sesshoumaru spoke, "I guess it was my imagination, then. I did not mean to startle you so."

Smiling at Sesshoumaru, she shook her head, "It's fine. I tend to mumble anyways." Sesshoumaru called out to Ayame, "Ayame, Kagome and I were wondering if you could help us. Kagome seems to have no recollection of the past six years of her life. What do you think could have caused this?"

Looking at Kagome thoughtfully, she replied, "Well I haven't examined her, yet, so it's hard to say. But usually, an injury, depression, or trauma from something such as a huge shock and push those memories of that time away."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Well then perhaps we could set up an appointment after dinner for Miss Higurashi?" Kagome looked at him in shock, because he used her last name, but then figured that he was just being professional at that point. Kagome looked at Ayame and smiled softly, "It'd be wonderful if you could help me out, Mrs. Ookami." (A/N: I know not original at all but bear with me.)

After that, Kagome joined in a game with Shippou, Kanna, Rin, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sat their quietly, quickly picking up on the game. When it got to Kagome's turn, she had to admit she was stuck, what other celebrity's name started with a 'C'? Looking towards Sesshoumaru for help, she pleaded him with her eyes. Sighing mentally, he spoke up, "Charles Xavier, from The X-Men."

Everyone at the table looked at Sesshoumaru in shock. "Damn I didn't know you paid attention every time I'd tell you about that series!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, "It pains me to say that much of my work was delayed because of your insolent rambling. Your voice just penetrates through my mind, making it extremely difficult to tune you out, even after all these years."

Bursting into laughter, Kouga and Ayam leaned on each other as they looked at Inuyasha's gaping face. Kagome smiled brilliantly, "Inuyasha, it's your turn, by the way." Inuyasha immediately shut his open mouth and then found himself cursing. He didn't know any famous people whose named started with an 'X'. He didn't even know fake people with a name that started with an 'X'!

Going on with the game, Kagome completely missed the fact that Sesshoumaru was staring at her, mesmerized. Sesshoumaru was startled from his trance when Jaken ran down the halls, squawking, "LORD SESSHOUMARU SAVE ME!" Behind him, a baby Mikibou toddled after him, laughing, "Ja'en! Ja'en!"

Sesshoumaru never really understood why Mikibou had aged so slowly, but he figured it was because her mother was so special that she needed her mother's presence in order to grow. Spotting her father, Mikibou hurried over to him, "Papa! Papa! Ja'en go bye bye!"

Smiling a bit, he nodded, "That's right, dear. You scared Jaken away. Now go say sorry, he seems horrified." Giving her beloved father a toothy grin, she decided that crawling was faster and rushed to the corner that Jaken was hiding in, "Ja'en! Miki sowee." Mikibou squealed as suddenly Jaken pounced on her, tickling her sides. Giggling, she shrieked a little bit, before quieting, instinctively knowing that the demons in the room would be in pain.

When Jaken stopped, her giggling slowly subsided before she struggled to get up, "Lubs you Ja'en!" She hugged the old frog tightly. Smiling at the small girl, he patted her head affectionately, "I love you too Mikibou. Now it's late. Say good night to your father and all your aunts and uncles and we'l get you tucked in."

Mikibou approached her father first, "Lobs you Papa!" He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you too, dear. Sleep tight." She moved to his left, where Inuyasha sat, "Lubs you unkie Yaya." Grinning, he tussled her hair, "Love you too runt. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She went to Inuyasha's mate, Kikyou, "Lubs you auntie Kiki." Smiling softly, she rubbed Mikibou's arm, "I love you too sweetheart. Dream of rainbows and flowers tonight." And she went on, toddling to every adult at the table.

"Lubs you unkie Ko." "Go get some rest, baby girl."

"Lubs you auntie Aya." "Sweet dreams, darling."

"Lubs you auntie Gogo." Sango kissed her cheek and nodded, pushing her gently to her husband.

"Lubs you unkie Rowkie." Miroku hugged her gently, "Good night my little lady."

"Lubs you brudah." Shippou smiled at her as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, "I love you too, Miki. Now come here, let me carry you to everyone else."

"Lubs you Reenie" Rin placed a kiss on her nose, "Go hurry off to bed, baby sister."

"Lubs you auntie Kah." Kanna smiled and blew her a kiss, choosing not to speak.

"Lubs you auntie Kaga." Kagura did much of the same, and took out her fan and flicked it slightly, allowing for a warm wind to wrap itself around her, causing for her to giggle quietly. Kagome did not really notice this, because she was spellbound by the little girl.

When Mikibou got to Kagome, she curiously stared at her, and then smiled brightly, reaching for her and squirming in Shippou's firm hold. Carefully accepting the precious bundle, Kagome held her in awe and she felt her heart soar at this little girl. "Lubs you Mama." Mikibou kissed her and then snuggled into her arms and fell asleep.

Shocked, Kagome didn't know what to do. Her mind screamed at her to question everybody at the table who was staring at her increduously while her heart seemed to dance at the fact that the girl had called her by that name.

She gently passed the toddler over to the strange man, Jaken, who seemed to be her caretaker and watched wistfully as she was carried out of the dining hall. Hearing Sesshoumaru clear his throat, she looked at him with curious eyes.

"I apologize for that, my youngest tends to do so every night. I did not mean to have her entrance be so dramatic." Wondering why he did not mention the incident when it was her turn to be bed good night, she simply nodded at then smiled at him, "Well, actually it's about my time to be heading back, if you can take me home now. My personal rule is that the minutes kids start to yawn, it's time for me to be gone."

Inuyasha busted out laughing, "IT RHYMES!" Kagome nodded cheerfully, "My brother noticed that whenever we would go up, and made it up for me. I've used it ever since." Sesshoumaru helped her out of her chair, "Well, it seems that this little lady needs rest as well. Should we have her say goodnight to each individual as well?" He smirked at her horrified expression.

Kouga spoke up, "He's joking. Well, it was nice seeing you, Kagome. I hope you come by again! Ayame and I will bring our kids next time so you can meet them." Inuyasha and Kikyou nodded, "As will we." Shippou and Rin stood to give her hugs, "We'll let you meet our babies as well."

Smiling at everyone, Kagome bowed, "Thank you so much for having me. I had so much fun tonight, I hope to see you all soon." Leaving the room, Sesshoumaru turned his head and nodded at his guests, telling them that they could leave whenever they wanted.

* * *

Well, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I'm hitting writer's block and I don't know what to do. Plus the whole iPod deal! That was like at LEAST half of my story that I had outlined. *Sobs* But I feel as if I have set up many things to write about in this chapter so maybe I'll do better next time.

Sorry for the long wait! I know that this chapter is loooong overdue.

Review pleasee! I could really use the feedback.


End file.
